An increased interest in high frequency imaging for sensing and security applications has recently created a demand for integrated receiver ends. Some radar systems may use in-phase) (I,0°) and quadrature-phase (Q,90°) signals for determining the distance of a target and its relative velocity. For example, in a pulsed Doppler-radar system, the received and reference signals may be out-of-phase such that the coherent detection results in zero output. Thus, no information may be extracted about the target's relative velocity. In such a case, a second branch may be shifted in-phase by 90° to obtain the desired data (e.g., relative velocity). That is, the combination of both I/Q-components results in no loss of information.